clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
SanguinolentRogue
Samantha's element is Strontiu m. Her chumhandle is sanguinolentRogue, and she types in #660813 and in a rather aggressive manner. __TOC__ Appearance Samantha is slightly short for her age, though she more than makes up for this by being stronger than normal thanks to practicing Taekwondo on the request of her sister, in order to try and reign in her violent tendecies. She dresses in a black hoody with a VENOM motif and usally has the hood up, hiding her kinda-short black hair, and jeans. SR usually has what most people describe as manic grin on her face 99% of the time, which tends to unnerve people. Interests SR has a huge interest in WEAPONS OF EVERY KIND. Except ranged weapons, because those are for weaklings. She also loves fighting of everykind, though she has had to disable her STRIFE SPECIBUS for reasons known only to her and her sister for the moment, though she has been itching to enable it again. Lately, she has taken to playing VIDEO GAMES, particularly those involving MELEE COMBAT and STEALTH. She used to be in a guild in a MMORPG along with FR, etc.As mentioned previously, SR practices Taekwondo in order to work out. She also gets into fights fairly often. Samatha also has a rather MORBID SENSE OF HUMOR. SR also likes comics involving VENOM or CARNAGE. Also really likes JURI from Street Fighter. Has a secret love of cosplaying, not she'll ever admit it, even under the pain of death. Background SR previously lived in St. Petersburg. RUSSIA, with her mother and father. However, an "accident" involving the SR's STRIFE SPECIBUS and the Mafia resulted in her being qucikly placed to live with her ELDER SISTER in NEW YORK. This would been fine if SR didn't despise her sister for being "weak". Having beaten most of the people in her neighbour hood in fight, SR has resorted to just playing violent videogames to pass the time until college. Modus ViolenceModus. To retrive the item, SR must either beat the shit out of something(breaking a piece of furniture would work) or actually kill something. This has cost her sister quite a bit in repairs.Not that SR gives a fuck Strife PataKind. Lock has been fucking broken wide open. Relationships Old Guild: FR-Unknown yet PR- Despite SR's abrasiveness towards PR, she doesn't actually hate her. Finds her sometimes irritating, yes. Often insults PRs choice of class- ranger- as being a class for weaklings. AC-Unknown yet RA- Unknown VV- Unknown FE- Weakling. NA-Unknown stannumNeedler: Hatefriend. SR thinks he's a bloody stupid kid playing at being soldier, the fucking dumbass. Still, He's incredibly easy to rile up, and she's better than him at GUILDS IN FORTRESSES: THE SEQUEL, a fact she never tires in pointing out and insulting him over. narcoticPurgatory- Ran into him a few times in New York. "He's a friend, I guess" lawfulRepresentative: "Some stupid motherfucker from the internet. Talks like he's got a fucking jackhammer jammed up his ass or something. Wanted to talk that fucking pansy game SBURB or something. Must remain fucking on my toes around the motherfucker." unbreakableUnionOfficer - "My fucking best friend and boyfriend <3" Recently confessed to UUO, and is now now in a realtionship with him. Sprite CARNAGESPRITE. Oh yeah, theres no way this will end badly. Category:Session 5 Category:Character Profiles Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Mistresses